A Little Game Called Torture
by Opal Rain Dragon
Summary: The boys get bored and end up having one big wild orgy. If you do not like gay sex, do not click. Instead run for your life. Run as far and as fast as you can. ~ Rainy


Disclaimer: If I did own the gundam boys I wouldn't be writing this now, I'd be in the room "enjoying" myself.  
  
Author's Notes: I was slightly drunk when I wrote this, so if you don't like it sue me. There will probably be many mistakes so I guess you'll just have to ignore them. Also this is my very first posted fic, so I would love reviews. ::hint hint:: The pairings are so screwed up I don't even know them and by the end of the fic I don't think they even really know or remember either. Just a warning this fic does end in a wild kinky orgy, so if that's not your thing leave. Rainy

**Revised 8-18-04**  
  
A Little Game Called Torture  
  
The game had begun. It was a game that Duo and Heero had developed on a very boring day when the sex was just not as fun as it used to be. The game was called "Torture" because that was what it was. It was the cruelest form of torture; it was torture with gentle licks, well placed lips, and roaming hands. It was a torture that no one could withstand and they loved it.  
  
The rules of this game were simple, they flipped coins to see who would be "tortured" and the "torturer" would do everything in his power, short of actual intercourse, to cause the other person to make a sound, whether it be a moan of pleasure or a lusty scream. Then they would switch roles and get their revenge. There was no real end because those involved always ended up not being able to take any more and giving into their body's demands.  
  
Duo and Heero loved this game so much that they shared the secrets of it's fun with Trowa and Quatre. Soon after, Trowa and Quatre had tried it out on their own and they were eager to see what it would be like with a group of people. Dirty little nymphos. Duo and Heero had eagerly gone along because who would pass up a chance to have fun with those two hoties.

This was the beginning of the end for them, as they were about to find out just how popular their game really was.  
  
"We have to find a better way to pick the victim!" Duo whined, wanting to hurry up and have some fun already. He was a very impatient little boy.  
  
"Yeah, Duo's right we can't just flip a coin on this one, it wouldn't work," agreed Quatre.

The four pilots were silent, their minds too clouded with the promise of sex to properly come up with a plan to fix their dilemma.  
  
"Hey, I know. Let's play rock, paper, scissors!" Duo exclaimed with childish delight.  
  
Heero looked at his lover strangely before rolling his eyes.

"Baka," he chided. "Don't be ridiculous. This is a very important issue and a decision should not be made through the use of a child's game. Now let's be more..."  
  
"I know!" Duo interrupted, "We can draw names out of a hat or guess some sort of number or."  
  
"No Duo!" Heero said in exasperation, "We need a more logical way to choose the victim."  
  
"I don't know, Duo's idea sounds good enough for me," Trowa stated.  
  
Heero glared at Trowa as if Trowa had just betrayed him and then crossed his arms over his chest with a loud "Hn."  
  
Quatre jumped into his role a peacekeeper and let Heero have some leeway. He didn't want the boy to go storming out in a childish fit of discontent, leaving them short a player.

"Heero," he suggested. "Why don't you set up a computer program that will randomly draw a name?"

The others were about to protest, but a glare from the usually smiling blond silenced them. Quatre could get scary when he was mad.  
  
Heero grinned at getting his way and went off to work on it immediately, as the rest of the boys sat around waiting.  
  
"Quatre, why did you let him do that? Now we'll never be able to pull him from the laptop and that'll mean we'll be short one player when we finally do play our game!" Duo raged, not liking the fact that Quatre hadn't sided with him.  
  
"Because if I hadn't, he would have been mad and stormed out and then we would still be short one player." Quatre explained. Trowa nodded in response when he realized the thinking behind his lover's actions.  
  
"Oh," was Duo's only response.  
  
They sat around in silence for a while all a little bit anxious about the new experience that they were about to have, but all more than ready and willing.  
  
"Done!" came Heero's voice from with his room and they all jumped up and rushed in to find out its response.  
  
The screen flickered brightly as their names continuously flashed on the screen and then the computer made a beeping noises alerting them that it had made it's decision.  
  
Duo's name flashed brightly in big letters on the screen and the little braided baka let out a groan, while the others stared at him mischievously.  
  
"Well Duo, no use delaying the inevitable. Let's go to the room and have some fun!" Quatre exclaimed in glee.  
  
They all nodded and walked into the largest room in the house, which just happened to be Wufei's room. Good thing he was on vacation.  
  
"On the bed, now!" Heero ordered, pointing at the bed and glaring playfully at his lover.  
  
"Hey, don't forget to take your clothes off first, pretty boy," the green-eyed pilot informed.  
  
The look on Duo's face was adorable. He kept eyeing them all warily and then glancing at the bed in caution as he took off his clothes. He never liked to be the victim because it was his job to torment, not to be tormented. Plus, he couldn't last as long as the others.  
  
When he was finally undressed, he scooted his way to the center of the large bed. It had never made sense to him why Wufei had such a big bed when he didn't plan on using it for something. Duo would have thought that the boy would choose a smaller bed instead so that he had more room to practice his martial arts.  
  
The other boys watched Duo expectantly, occasional glancing at each other with an evil smirk as if they were plotting something quite horrible.  
  
"Will ya just get it over with already?" Duo begged, hoping that his nervousness had not carried over into his voice.  
  
"Wait one minute please," Quatre's responded in an overly sweet voice before he motioned for the other pilots to follow him outside.  
  
They looked at Quatre questioningly and he finally answered their questioning looks.

"We need to have some plan of attack or else we will just end up getting into each others way while we are having our fun," he explained.  
  
"You have a good point, Little Angel, but what are we going to do? We have a hot naked Duo sitting eagerly on that bed in there and no clear course of action," said Trowa thoughtfully.  
  
"How about we each have a certain area to look after and we don't cross into each other's territory?" the dark-haired boy suggested.  
  
"That sounds good," Quatre replied, an evil smirk taking over his face as he plotted.  
  
After a few minutes they had their attack basically planned out. Since Heero was Duo's lover he was in charge of taking care of the lower regions. After all, he had to know where all of the braided pilots more sensitive spots were. Quatre got to take care of the upper right side and Trowa was assigned the upper left side of Duo's body.  
  
They walked in with devilish grins on their shinning faces and Duo couldn't help but be afraid at what they were planning. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, not wanting to loose the match before it even began.  
  
Quatre made the first move, shoving Duo lightly onto his back and placing his mouth over Duo's right nipple. Duo struggled to contain the gasp of surprise. The rest were quick to join in after that, each administering their playful torture to the now squirming Duo.  
  
Trowa and Quatre both nipped playfully at Duo's nipples, lips and ears. They undid Duo's braid and together began to torture Duo's upper body mercilessly.  
  
Duo's eyes were darkened with lust. He bit his lip, squirmed, tensed up all his muscles, and did everything he could to fight the moan that was struggling out of his mouth, but in the end failed miserably when Heero's gentle ministrations suddenly turned rough.  
  
"Duo, your out, you get to pick the next victim," Quatre chirped, his eyes bright and shinning with need. Quatre was quite dirty in the bed.  
  
He relaxed a little, he hadn't wanted it to stop, not after his whole body was burning with need, but he had to play fair.  
  
He took deep breaths to calm himself down enough so that he could talk and looked around thoughtfully at the eager boys surrounding him. He placed his finger over his lips and finally said. "I choose...Heero." Oh, didn't see that coming, hehe.  
  
Heero nodded and began taking of his clothes, he looked so calm and relaxed and it was a wonder he could stay that way despite the fact that he was about to be tortured by a bunch of horny teens.  
  
Laying down with a slight smirk on his face was the cue the other boys had been waiting for. Duo's heart was set on revenge, but he knew that it would be quite difficult for them to get a noise from him. Heero's entire being exuded a great inner calm, that was almost unbreakable.

The braided pilot took Heero's now hard erection into his hands and played with it, licked at it, nipped softly at it, and Duo was amazed that the pilot could fight back the moan that must now be struggling out of his throat.  
  
He took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it playfully before removing it when that got no response from Heero other than the tensing of muscles.  
  
Duo became more determined and used every trick that he had ever been taught and finally succeeded in making a very small moan come from deep within Heero's throat, by nipping playfully at his balls.  
  
"Next turn!" Duo shouted gleefully, happy that he was going to finally be able to have some fun with the other two.  
  
Heero glared at Duo and Duo just gave him a happy little lopsided grin.  
  
"I guess Trowa can go next. I want a challenge," Heero said never taking his eyes off Duo during that entire time.

While they were unsuccessfully "torturing" Trowa, Duo gave up and savagely leapt upon the blond pilot, pinning him to the bed and half ripping his clothes off. Quatre was at first in wide-eyed shock, but soon recovered and found that he was enjoying himself.

Heero, taking the hint, stopped trying to make Trowa moan through touches alone and pretty soon he had his hard cock embedded into Trowa's warmth as Duo did the same with Quatre.

Sometime during the night their little game became nothing more than a competition between Heero and Duo over who could make their new lover scream the loudest.  
  
They were all enjoying themselves so much that they did not hear a car pull up, or the doors open up. They did not hear the creaking of stairs as someone's approached or the giggling of girls nearby.  
  
"What the hell!? Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, what is the meaning of this injustice!?"  
  
Wufei's angry form was now standing in the doorway. He had come back early from his vacation and feeling lonely had picked up a bunch of nice looking young girls to come over to his place and entertain him for the night. Those were his original intentions when he had bought the huge bed.  
  
"How dare you....in my room!!!??" he spluttered. "You have your own rooms for indecent acts such as these!!!"  
  
"Aww," Duo pouted, "Wuffie, we were only having a little fun. Besides, indecent acts such as these couldn't fit on our little tiny beds," Duo remarked innocently then his smile quickly turned devilish as he took in the girls hanging on the Chinese boy's arms. "Do you and your lady friends want to join in our fun?"  
  
Wufei's face turned bright red as he stammered, unsure of what to do. Actually joining them didn't seem like such a bad idea, but he would never admit that aloud.  
  
"Over my dead body," he growled vehemently.  
  
"That can be arranged!" Quatre chirped brightly.  
  
Duo nudged Heero and whispered, "Hey Heero, go get the ropes and the handcuffs. I think we need a little Chinese to spice things up a bit."  
  
Heero nodded and quickly went to their room while Duo pounced Wufei and struggled to hold him down with the help of Quatre. Trowa just stood there with an amused smile on his face as he watched them wrestle on the ground for a while, delighting in the sight of a naked Quatre and a naked Duo rolling around on the ground with a soon to be naked Wufei.  
  
Heero came back and with his help and the help of Wufei's lady friends, they were able to strip and tie Wufei to the bed. They each took turns "torturing" him and soon their game had became nothing more than a competition over who could get Wufei to scream the loudest. After a while even the girls that Wufei had brought joined in on their little game.  
  
Morning found them sprawled out all over the room. Sometime during the night they were able to get some alcohol and after a couple of shots of Vodka, Wufei was happily drunk and they no longer had to have him tied up.  
  
Wufei's room was trashed. They weren't all that certain whether they could get all the stains to come out or not and half the mess they didn't even remember making.  
  
After that fateful night there were many more wild orgies in the pilot's house. New soon spread of the boy's activities and sometimes people they didn't even know would stop by to join in on the fun. Eventually, they had to move to get away from the hormonal mob and all this started with a little game called Torture.


End file.
